Unexpected Love
by soxmuchxmorexx3
Summary: Edward and Bella don't talk. What happens when Edward's parents go on vacation and Bella's dad is their best friend? that means Edward is going to live with them for six months. will they fall for each other? a/h BxE


**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight**

Hey guys!

so this is my new stoy.

umm....read!

**Preface**

I sat on the grass. My arms curled around my legs. Trying to keep the pain from seeping out of my body. It's the only way I know I'm alive. Why did this have to happen? Out of everybody in the world, it had to be me? Or maybe I should say, why did it have to be him? I'll never know. All I know right now, is that I'm sitting in our meadow, his book in my hands, wondering why I'm here. Ever since he left nothing has been _bright_. The one place I thought I could go to when I needed light…was dark. Somewhere deep inside me, I knew I was here for a reason. One I just couldn't figure out. Through the tears streaming down my face, I opened his book. I couldn't read anything without more pain coming. So I started to write. Maybe it'll help, maybe it won't. I just knew I needed to get everything out of me.

DEAR JORNAL,

This wasn't suppose to happen. He was just suppose to stay at my house for a few months while his parents were away. I wasn't suppose to get butterflies when I was around him. I wasn't suppose to want to shout to the world that I wanted to spend the rest of forever with him. I was just suppose to make him feel comfortable. _He _wasn't suppose to make me feel like I held the world in my hands. But it doesn't matter now. He's gone. I thought our love could make it through anything. I guess I was wrong. I shouldn't have trusted him that easily. I shouldn't have trusted _us_ that easily. If only he never spent those six months at my house. I'd never be going through heart break right now. But I know I'd never give those six months up for anything. I'd rather have those six months of love in the past, than ever be loved again by anyone other than him.

He would always whisper four words to me. Words I thought I'd hear until the end of time. Now they just haunt me. Knowing I'll never hear them again. I know I'll never love again. I know he's the only one that will put my heart on fire. The only one that will make the beating in my chest go crazy. The only one that will make me want to cry and laugh at the same time from being so happy. I know I'll never feel those emotions again. But it just doesn't matter anymore. The place where my heart used to be was taken from me. I have no desire to even live right now. But I know I'll never to anything, because I'll always have that little part of me that has hope he'll come back.

And if you can somehow hear what I'm thinking, while I write all this down, I want you to know something. No matter what you say, I'll always be stuck on you.

I Love You Always.

I closed the thin book in my hands. Lifted my shaking hand in the air, held it tight around the rough wind going crazy all around me, and let it go. Watching it fly away, into another world I'll never see. Knowing it would somehow get to him.

As my last tear dropped to the ground, I got up and started walking away. Never looking back. I know I'll never come back here again, and as soon as I can I'll leave this town and cut any ties with anybody I know. I'll start all over again. Try to be happy again. I'll always have him with me. I know he'll follow me. And maybe, just maybe, fate will change. Maybe it'll feel my pain and bring him back to me. Or maybe it'll bring me to him. There's nothing I can really do but wait.

And as if it were a miracle, I heard those four words I never thought I'd hear again, being whispered in my ear. For the first time in what seemed like forever, I smiled. And I knew I could wait. I'd wait until the last day of Earth if that would be when I could see him again.

That night I let all my worries fade away. I knew things would get better from here. And that night I realized something. I was wrong. Our love _can _survive anything. It just took everything that happened to make me realize it.

* * *

yes, that's it. but it's only the preface. i'm starting the 1st chapter now but i want at least 5 reviews before i put it up.

and i promise this is not going to be a sad story.

so review and tell me what you think!

-soxmuchxmorexx3

* * *


End file.
